


Not So Bad After All

by Epthepenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, John Wick Gift Exchange, John and Helen side-plot romance... Sort of..., My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Ravenclaw John Wick, Santino being soft with his sister, Slytherin Santino D'Antonio, Sort of..., Winston is a Hogwarts Professor, Winston thinking John is a dumbass the entire time, mentions of harry potter characters - Freeform, my first one-shot, prank gone wrong, tumblr gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epthepenguin/pseuds/Epthepenguin
Summary: John Wick, a fifth-year Ravenclaw student is attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing too fantastic about it in his point of view.One day while having a study session in the library with his two best friends, Santino D'Antonio, a fellow fifth-year Slytherin sets off a stink pellet that accidentally hits the three teenagers, along with a few other students in the area.Pissed off by this, John starts a fight with the Italian, resulting in them both having a month of detention together.What can possibly go wrong with that?
Relationships: John Wick & Winston, Santino D'Antonio & John Wick, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick
Kudos: 9





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Okay, so this is my first ever written request or whatever it's considered to be from @overheardatthecontinental John Wick Gift Exchange on Tumbler.
> 
> I used a bit of @overheardatthecontinental incorrect quotes for this one-shot so... Credit goes to them for those few tiny moments of dialog.

John Wick lets out a deep and tired sigh, walking along the large crowded corridor with a few books in his arms as he makes his way to his next class of the day.

On his school robe that slightly flows with each confident step he takes, the embroidered Ravenclaw house symbol is displayed proudly underneath the blue-colored collar hood.

"-John! John! Hey, slow down man!"

The fifth-year student pauses, slowly turning his head around only to recognize the fellow fifth-year Ravenclaw rushing towards him with a few books in his arms as well.

As he stops right in front of John, he bends over slightly panting, resting a hand of his on his knee as he tries to catch his breath from chasing after him.

John watches, raising a brow but chooses to keep all of his questions to himself and instead greets his friend (and fellow dorm-mate) with a teasing undertone in his voice.

"Hey, Aurelio. Have you recently been running a marathon?"

Aurelio glares up at him, rolling his eyes a little irritated as he huffs. "Haha, very fun John. What the hell man? I've been shouting your name the whole way down here. You know that Quidditch practice has been rough on us lately."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." John sheepishly grins, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you seen Marcus by any chance?"

"Right here, Wick." The Ravenclaws turn their heads around, watching their friend approaching them with a small smile. "So, are you two ready for Transfiguration?"

"Ready as I'll ever be for _that_ class," Aurelio grumbles, adjusting his books as the three boys make their way to the classroom.

"It's not that difficult, Aurelio."

"Yeah, sure it isn't, mister prefect," Aurelio says, lazily flicking the boy's perfectly polished yellow 'P' badge that hangs above the collar of his Hufflepuff robe.

"Aren't you Ravenclaws supposed to be smart or something?" Marcus asks, staring at him with a disapproving gaze as he raises his brows.

"Ha, using a very old stereotype I see. Very unlike you, Hufflepuff."

"I agree with Marcus here, Aurelio. Transfiguration isn't so hard once you get the basics." John calmly informs, causing the boy to stare at John with wide eyes.

"Tch, _trader_..." Aurelio grumbles underneath his breath, giving both males a narrowed glare, which causes them to crack amused smiles at the sight of their friend as the three continue towards the east lower level of the enormous castle they call home.

**~~~~~~**

"Hey, John?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know, there was this alien that started talking to me the other night, saying that he wanted my chocolate frogs. Can you believe that John? Like, get your own damn chocolate frogs, dude."

Marcus halts his hand movements, slowly gazing up at Aurelio with his brows frowning together. He shakes his head, asking through his mere stare what the hell the Ravenclaw is going on about. 

Aurelio notices his bewildered expression but cheekily dismisses it, glancing at John who now blinks back to reality.

"Wait, what?"

"You were staring at Helen again?" Aurelio deadpans.

"...oh."

"Instead of being a weirdo and stalking the poor girl all the time, why don't you just, I don't know, ask her out already?" Aurelio suggests, swinging his arm over John's shoulder as he gestures towards the brunette-haired girl glancing through the large bookshelves from across the school's library.

John follows his gaze before he instantly deadpans. "No."

"Why? Oh, are you a chicken?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure, Aurelio." John sighs, shifting his gaze from the girl and to his textbook as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You don't have to be afraid, man. I can see the way she looks at you, and I know she's into you." Aurelio said, lightly patting John's shoulder in reassurance. "Besides, I don't think she'll appreciate it if you keep continuing to stalk her."

"I'm not stalking her." John quickly resorts, scrunching his nose as he draws his brows in confusion.

"Hmmm, yeah. _Sure_ you aren't." Aurelio says with a shit-eating grin, slightly lifting his hand in mock surrender.

"But I'm not stalking her..." John mutters, staring at his textbook with squinted eyes.

Marcus sighs, shaking his head at their conversation as he quickly scans through his notes from class. "So, what-"

" _LOOK OUT!_ "

Someone in the library shouts from across the area in urgency, but whoever warns them is too late as two stink pellets land on the table where John, Marcus, Aurelio, and a few other students are seated at.

The pellet bursts before anyone could react, letting out a horrible smelling green smoke. The three friends and other students quickly jump to their feet and instantly moves away from the table.

A few students cover their noses, some fanning the smell from their faces, and the rest of them question each other, wondering who in hell has the nerve to send off a stink pellet, let alone in the library of all places.

"What the hell?" Aurelio blurts out, scrunching his face in disgust at the overwhelming smell.

"Good question indeed." Marcus nods in agreement, adjusting his tie as his eyes dart around the room, trying to find and place punishment on the culprit.

"Who do you think sent the pellet off?"

"I don't know, but keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Got it." Aurelio quickly nods, scanning the area and placing his hands on his hips.

" _Shit_."

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me..._ John quietly groans, shutting his eyes for a moment before his gaze quickly searches to find the owner of the voice that he doesn't hate but doesn't _exactly_ like either.

Landing his gaze on the said person is none other than Santino D'Antonio, a Pureblood Slytherin in the same year as him who's currently standing a few feet away from the scene.

Santino freezes, staring at the scene with wide eyes and raised brows as his face slightly grows pale.

John narrows his eyes at the Italian, tightening his fist when he and Santino lock eyes with each other. John watches the Slytherin gulp while he tugs on his shirt's collar.

Marcus briefly glances at his friend, wondering why he's looking like he's going to kill someone. But as soon as he follows his gaze, his eyes widen as he silently curses to himself.

"John... I would remind you to not do anything rash now." Marcus warns, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.

John ignores his warning, choosing to continue staring down at Santino with such a menacing glare.

"Aww, shit man. D'Antonio is so screwed!" Aurelio blurts out, eyes widening in anticipation and excitement.

" _Aurelio!_ You're _not_ helping here!" Marcus hisses at the Ravenclaw boy, carefully watching the scene play out.

Students start to whisper to each other, saying things like 'Oh god, that's John Wick he just hit' and 'D'Antonio is so going to get screwed up by Wick' but neither John nor Santino paid any attention as they continue to have a staredown with each other.

Santino is the first one to break the staring contest as he sighs, combing a hand through his curly locks while he silently curses in his native language before approaching John with his hands slightly lifted.

"Wick, I know what this looks like, but the pellets weren't-"

John ignores Santino's explanation as he secretly pulls out his wand, not caring about the damn consequences that are going to be placed on him when he decides to attack the Italian, especially someone who's from an extremely wealthy and powerful wizard family.

John simply didn't care.

Marcus glances at John, eyes widening as he watches the Ravenclaw point his wand at D'Antonio.

"John, _no-_!" He reaches his hand out, but it's too late.

" _Bombarda!_ "

" _Protego!_ " Santino manages to quickly react with a defensive spell before giving John a cocky and challenging glare while he arrogantly smirks.

"Come on now, Wick. Is that the best you got?"

"Believe me, I can do worse- _Confringo!"_

"Johnathan!" Marcus yells but ends up ( _not so surprisingly)_ getting ignored by him as he and the Slytherin fight one another, successfully beginning chaos in the school's library.

Students ranging from different houses and years loudly cheer in excitement, watching the long-awaited duel happen between the two best wizards in all of Hogwarts since Harry Potter had attended school years ago.

"Don't worry, Marcus! I'm going to inform a professor!" Helen, a fellow fifth-year Hufflepuff prefect quickly announces as she dashes out of the library.

"What an absolute fucking idiot..." Marcus lets out, his jaw slowly dripping as he watches in little amazement at both Wick's and D'Antonio's impressive dueling skills. 

"You can say that again." Aurelio agrees, nodding his head.

"I can't believe that we'll die for him..." The Hufflepuff continues to gawk in disbelief while pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"...you can say that again."

**~~~~~~**

Sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, John rests his chin on his hand as he blankly stares off at nothing in particular, letting his mind wander back to the events that had happened inside of the library.

He frowns, not remembering the moment when many of the school's professors came storming into the room, all carrying shock within their wide eyes. 

John recollects all the muffle shouting of students and professors alike, but he never once broke his focus off of Santino as he was way too concentrated on observing the Italian and how he had fought. Not that he'll ever admit it, but John remembers being slightly amazed by the Slytherin's combat skills, him managing to deflect his attacks while releasing a few of his own with such skill and ease. 

It's true about what they say that he and the Italian are deemed to be the best in their respective year by many students and professors, but John never once bothered with rivaling to be the best, especially against Santino because he simply did not give a damn about it.

But most importantly, he can't remember who was the professor who eventually broke off their fight and immediately escorting them to the infirmary, where John and Santino currently sit in somewhat of a comfortable silence.

Santino breathes out a long sigh, breaking that said silence. John snaps back into reality, briefly glancing at the Italian who has his arms resting on the back of his head as boredly stares up at the ceiling, lying comfortably on the mattress with a thoughtful expression on his features.

John quietly huffs, narrowing his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze away from him.

Santino briefly glances at John, studying him with a raised brow. He shifts his gaze to the clock within the room, noticing that it's been nearly fifteen minutes since no one has come in to check on them.

"Wick, about earlier-"

"Shut up."

"John, look, I'm trying-"

"I don't care."

"Are you always this rude?" Santino asks with almost disbelief in his tone, lifting himself from his previous position as he narrows his green-colored eyes in question.

"Are you always this annoying?" John jabs, irritation clouding his facial features as he glares at him.

Santino folds his arms over his chest as he rolls his eyes with as much irritation that John is feeling at that moment. " _Look_ _Wick_ , I'm-"

The door to the infirmary opens wide, successfully interrupting the boys launching argument for now as both teenagers glance at the entrance.

Standing just a _tiny bit_ menacingly underneath the doorway is their Charms Professor, dressed in a dark charcoal grey vest, trousers, and matching robe that barely touches the ground.

The older male crosses his arms, glaring daggers into John's soul which makes the teenage boy slouches his shoulders in disbelief.

 _Why? Why does it have to be him out of all the people in this damn castle..._ John heavily frowns, propping his chin on his palm as he blankly watches the older wizard stride towards them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jonathan?!"

_Play it cool, John._

"Wow, you're not even going to start with a 'good afternoon?'" John dryly notes, taking in the sight of the professor who seems to be down with his bullshit.

Even if he's just only getting started.

" _Johnathan... Don't you dare start._ "

"Fine, I'll go first then. Good afternoon, Professor Winston." John casually greets the older male with a small hand wave, causing not only Santino in the background to facepalm but the professor as well.

Winston shakes his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. " _Goddammit, Johnathan_. What on earth caused you to attack Mr. D'Antonio here?"

"Tch, ask him yourself," John grumbles, lazily pointing his thumb over from his shoulder towards Santino. 

"It was an accident, damn it!"

"Hmm, yeah. Sure it was-"

" _Enough_ , both of you!" Winston shouts, instantly shutting them up as he tiredly rubs his eyes. "First, it was sneaking into The Forbidden Forest after curfew hours, then it was performing magic outside of school grounds, _especially_ in from of _muggles-"_

"Okay, that wasn't really my fault-"

"And now this? John, you're lucky that the Headmaster is generous enough to let this go, _somehow-_ "

"Wait, really? That's great. Don't mind me then." John said, surprised to hear that the Headmaster isn't expelling him from school. Buts he's nonetheless thankful about it as he rises to his feet, ready to leave the infirmary and head back to his dorm room where he could finish his bookbinding-

"No, no, no, you misunderstood me, Johnathan." Winston begins, grabbing the boy's collar. "He's letting you continue to stay but there's no getting out of your punishment. Now then, as discussed by the Headmaster and a few other professors, both of your punishments are-"

"I chose to ignore the punishment." John interrupts him for the third time now, blankly eyeing the older man as he watches Winston rub his forehead.

"What did I just say, Johnathan. You _can not_ ignore your punishment!"

"What punishment?"

" _Oh god..."_ Santino mutters, shaking his head, currently just as frustrated as the professor is.

"Shut it, D'Antonio." John hisses.

"No, _you_ shut it." Santino hisses back, pointing an accusing finger at him before adjusting his shirt's collar. "Fun fact John, you can't lose an argument when you end it with, 'shut up nerd.'" He said with a smug smirk forming on his features.

John pauses, blinking his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? Yes, you can-"

" _Shut up, nerd_."

" _Santino_ -"

" _Enough_!" Winston exclaims, before continuing. "A months of detention for the both of you starting tomorrow after free period in the Charms classroom."

"Hold on, you're going to be monitoring us in detention?" John questions, slowly blinking his eyes with the utmost confusion roaming within his gaze as he stares at Winston.

The older male tiredly breaths out a sigh while clasping his hands behind his back. "Sadly, I have no other choice but to."

"Is that why you're here?"

Winston raises a brow. "What other reason did you think, Johnathan?"

"I assumed that you just wanted to see me," John admits with a short shrug. 

Santino scrunches up his face, studying the Ravenclaw for a moment before rolling his eyes and deadpanning.

Winston somehow manages to fight the strong urge to roll his eyes as he replies. "Don't flatter yourself, boy. Tomorrow, I want you two to be there exactly on time, and not a minute later."

"Yes, Professor." They reluctantly sigh in unison.

**~~~~~~**

"Why is he doing that?"

Winston pauses his movements, lifting his gaze from his book and to John who's glaring at Santino from across the classroom.

"...doing what, Johnathan?"

"Just look at Santino over there, breathing and shit." John carefully says, frowning as his eyes bore onto the Italian who's simply ignoring his burning gaze.

Winston sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you always a dumbass?"

"No," John answers, glancing at him with a thoughtful expression. "Sometimes I'm a smartass."

"Hmmm... Clearly." The professor deadpans.

It's only been a week since John and Santino being forced into detention with Winston. But the older wizard is already feeling like it's been more than just a month of detention.

On the first day, John and Santino wouldn't stop bickering with each other until just recently, Winston had placed John right beside him, causing the teenagers to _thankfully_ quiet down their consent arguing. But that didn't mean they wouldn't glare at one another whenever they get the chance to, causing the older male to be completely done with them.

The classroom door opens, causing the three males to curiously glance in the direction. Just underneath the doorway, there stands the Hufflepuff prefect Helen with her yellow 'P' badge pinned proudly underneath the collar of her robe. She briefly glances at John and Santino while making her away towards the professor before securing her gaze onto Winston who now has his full attention on her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Moynahan?"

"Professor, you're needed in the Headmaster's office."

Winston raises a brow in question but simply nods in response. He removes his reading glasses, placing them on his desk as he rises from his seat.

"You two better behave while I'm gone." He said, giving both boys a sharp look from over his shoulders he walks towards the exit.

"Of course, professor." Santino curtly nods as he returns his gaze to his papers.

" _Johnathan_..."

John rolls his eyes but still manages to nod his head and respond. "Yes, professor."

Winston studies them for a moment, reluctant to leave the classroom but does so anyway.

Helen glances at John, lightly waving at him with a smile displayed on her soft features.

John softly blushes, waving back at her with a small yet shy smile, causing the girl to beam up at him before rushing right out of the room.

Unknown to them, Santino carefully observed their interaction, taking note of how John's entire personality shifts from a quiet and quite intimidating one to an awkward and shy one.

He curiously raises a brow, a bit fascinated by this information as he watches John's flushed face slowly form back to his usual passive facial expression.

"So," Santino begins, "You and Helen, _hm?"_

"Shut up."

"It's really none of my business but you should just ask her out-"

"You know, I have to agree." John interrupts, nodding his head which causes Santino to stare at him in bewilderment.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, my relationship with Helen is _really_ none of your business." John angrily points out as he narrows his eyes.

Santino breathes out a deep sigh, tiredly rubbing his forehead. "John, I know we aren't _exactly_ friends-"

" _Friends?_ " He scoffs mockingly, not believing what he's hearing. "We're hardly even acquaintances. And you set off that damn stink pellet on me and my friends so no, _we aren't friends_."

"John, just let me explain-"

" _No,_ because I know you're known to use and manipulate anyone for your selfish desires. Everyone in your entire family are all the same, just a bunch of proud and arrogant Pureblood wizards who will do _anything_ to get what they want, even if it means destroying everyone who crosses their path."

Santino freezes, staring at John with wide eyes as his jaw slowly drops from the shock he's in. A tense and uncomfortable silence falls upon them, making John slowly start to regret his words.

But as he opens his mouth to apologize for his unnecessary outburst, Santino aggressively slams his hands flat against the wooden desk, causing John to blink in surprise as he watches the Italian take in a long breath while he stares straight into John's eyes with the utmost detest the Ravenclaw has ever seen on him.

" _You know nothing about me, Johnathan Wick. Nothing_." Santino darkly hisses in Italian, lips drawing into a snarl before he rises from his and storms right out of the classroom.

He accidentally bumps into Winston right outside the door, surprising the older man. A second-year Slytherin named Iosef Tarasov bumps into Winston's back, causing the Russian boy to glance up at him in annoyance before noticing Santino there.

Iosef raises a brow in confusion, staring at Santino in question. Santino glares at him, throwing him a quick dirty look as he purposely thrusts his shoulder onto him before continuing down the hallway.

"Mr. D'Antonio!" Winston calls out but the Italian simply ignores him.

Winston snaps his attention towards John which causes the teenager to straighten himself up _just a tiny bit_ as he avoids making eye contact with the professor.

" _Johnathan_ , what did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume that it was me?"

"It's always you." He blankly tells him, letting out a sigh in the process. "Why can't you two just work out your differences already?"

"Are you asking me to be _nice_ to him?" John asks in disbelief, raising both of his brows in shock at the man's outlandish suggestion.

"Ummm, what's Santino's problem?" Iosef interrupts, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction where the Italian had just stormed off to.

"It's none of your concern, Mr. Tarasov."

**~~~~~~**

John gently places his feathered quill back in its tiny stand that rests on the wooden desk. He rubs his temples in frustration, hoping to get rid of the massive headache he has.

"My head hurt..." He mumbles, causing Winston to briefly study at him for a few seconds before shifting his gaze back to his hardcover novel. 

"That's your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity." He casually states, turning a page.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom, Professor."

"Anytime Johnathan, anytime."

John quietly sighs, boredly glancing at the clock before groaning in disappointment that it's not even dinner yet.

A week has passed since his outburst on Santino and John observed how the Slytherin hasn't tried to start any type of conversation that wasn't some petty argument (but let's face it, John also provokes those arguments so there that-). But then again, Santino is fully aware of his actions and slightly embraces being such an asshole towards John for the last week. He's one petty bitch and he's cool with it-

"Stop tapping your finger, Wick."

John blinks, snapping out of his thoughts as he notices Santino studying him with narrowed eyes.

John briefly glances down at his fingers, wondering when he had started tapping the desk.

"Does it bother you?" He boredly asks, glancing at Santino while lazily raising an eyebrow.

" _Hmmm_ , I don't know. What do you think, _Wick_?" Santino sarcastically says, challenging glaring at the Ravenclaw.

John slowly blinks, blankly staring at him before turning his head. He rests his chin on his palm, resuming his tapping and pretending the Slytherin didn't exist.

"I swear to god John if you don't stop I'll-"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I'm sorry? Were you saying something?"

Winston sighs, rubbing his forehead as he _painfully_ has to watch the two teenagers start another petty argument.

The classroom door opens, causing John and Santino to pause their argument and glance at Iosef who proudly enters the room with his chin held up high.

"Aw, Mr. Tarasov. What a pleasant surprise. You are only-" Winston glances at his silver pocket watch. "-a half an hour late. Care to explain why?" He asks, putting away his watch before placing both of his hands underneath his chin.

"No, sir," Iosef replies, shrugging his shoulders as he takes a seat away from anyone. Especially far away from John.

Santino eyes flicker with an unexpected resentment towards the Russian wizard, tightly clenching his jaw and fist which makes John slowly shift his gaze from Iosef to him while lifting his brows in the process.

Santino ignores John's questioning gaze as he gives John a dirty look. John instantly deadpans as he blankly watches Santino suddenly raise his hand.

"Professor, can I use the restroom?" The Italian asks.

"Go ahead, Mr. D'Antonio," Winston said, signaling towards the door with a wave of his hand as he returns his gaze to his book once again.

Santino stands, uttering a quick and quiet 'thanks' before exiting the classroom.

"I'm not asking you to be friends with him, Johnathan?" The professor quietly points out, not bothering to shift his gaze away from his novel.

"Then what exactly are you asking me to do?" John asks, glancing at him while raising his brows in confusion.

"I don't know but a word of advice, you should start using that brain of yours _a bit_ more." He suggests, briefly glancing at him with amusement roaming in his pale blue-colored eyes.

John quietly scoffs in response, folding his arms together as he secretly thinks about the older man's statement.

**~~~~~~**

Later in the day, John, along with every student in the castle are currently having dinner in The Great Hall.

John watches Santino from the Ravenclaw table, carefully studying him chatting with a few Slytherin students. He let out a _long_ and tired sigh, deciding to listen to Winston for once as he rises from his seat.

Santino's gaze shifts from his fellow dorm mate and to John's approaching figure as he lifts his brows in curiosity.

As John stops a few steps away from Santino, a Slytherin girl that's seated beside the Italian quickly rises and stands protectively in front of him. Santino slowly leans back against the wooden table, watching in amusement as the girl cautiously signs. 'What do you want, Wick?'

"Ares, relax. Everything is fine." Santino says, lazily waving his hand as his calculating gaze never once leaves John's form.

Ares glances at Santino out of the corner of her eyes, rasing a brow of her in question but obeys nonetheless as she slowly sits back down while watching with a wary gaze.

"Santino." John curtly greets with a small head nod.

"John." He mimics his actions with the same amount of respect. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to speak with you."

"Okay." Santino pauses. "Anything else?"

"I want to speak to you." John begins, glancing at Ares with a hard glare. " _Alone_."

Ares immediately shakes her head, ready to tell John to piss off but Santino lifts his hand, halting her movements. His gaze shifts from one of calculation to curiosity and amusement as a smirk forms across his features.

"Alright." The Slytherin nods, rising from his seat as he mockingly gestures towards the massive doors. "Lead the way, _Wick_."

John somehow resists the great urge to roll his eyes and opts for staring at him blankly as they walk out of The Great Hall. 

"So, what do you want Wick?" Santino asks once they're in the empty hallway, crossing his arms as he maintains a collective expression.

"I want to apologize."

Santino blinks, staring at him like he grew two heads or something. "...what?

"I apologize for attacking you in the library two weeks ago and for my behavior towards you afterward, mostly because of my outburst the other day."

The Italian pauses, opening his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He struggles to find the right words, studying John with such a baffling gaze as the Ravenclaw boy sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"I appreciate your apology, John." Santino slowly says after a moment of silence, adjusting his green and silver strip tie in the process. "But I must confess that the pellets weren't meant to hit you or your friends. That was entirely an accident and I sincerely apologize for it."

Now it's John's turn to stare at Santino in bafflement. "What?"

"The stink pellets? They weren't meant for you."

"Then who were they for?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." John points out, placing his hands on his hips.

Santino purses his lips in thought for a second before slowly nodding his head. "Right then... Follow me."

As they enter back inside The Great Hall once more, they stand beside the entrance. Santino leans his back against the wall, folding his arms as he gestures towards the Slytherin table with his head.

John quickly studies the Slytherin students before landing his gaze on none other than Iosef Tarasov chatting with two of his friends that are in the same house as the Russian boy.

“Let me guess, it’s Iosef Tarasov, isn’t it?” John guesses, glancing at Santino who verifies his suspicion with a simple head nod, confusing John even more.

“Why him? Yeah, I get he’s a major pain in the ass but I know you don’t go around, wasting your time messing with people, especially with someone as petty as him. I mean, your petty but not that petty.”

Santino ignores his last comment, solely keeping his gaze at the second-year Slytherin. “Seems like you know him.”

“ _Tch,_ please. That is an understatement.” John rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall as he continues to observe the Russian boy.

“Well, as you know, Iosef and his little group are known to cause a lot of trouble, particularly among us Slytherin’s in our dorms.” He pauses, glancing at John with raised brows. “And I'm guessing it's the same with all of you as well.”

John doesn't answer him which allows Santino to continue. “Let's just say, I had enough of his bullshit when he one day decided to go into my dorm room and mess with my belongings. So I ended up deciding to mess with him for a bit afterward.”

“You provoke the Tarasov kid?” John asks, lifting his brows in the process.

“I wouldn't call it provoking but I must admit, it was fun while it lasted. Until recently, I had found out from my fellow dorm mates about what he had done.” Santino tells him, clenching his jaw and fist tightly.

“What did Iosef do?”

“One night, he and his friends had snuck into the girl’s dorms and had the nerve to steal my sister’s necklace. But that is special to her, mainly because it was a gift from my mother before she...”

Santino trails off, not having to further explain himself towards John because mostly everyone in the wizarding world knows what unfortunately happened to Mrs. D’Antonio.

“Why don't you just, I don't know, inform a professor or something?” John suggests, gesturing with his hand towards the table where many of the school's professors are seated and enjoying their dinner.

Santino scoffs, rolling his green-colored eyes in irritation as he blankly stares at John. “John, I’m assuming that you know all about Tarasov, so you know telling a professor isn't going to do shit.” 

“Okay... but that’s not all, is it?”

“I want to make him understand, to make _everyone_ understand that a D'Antonio isn't a force to be reckoned with.” 

John accidentally let out a loud snort, causing the Italian to give him a sideways glare. John raises both of his hands in surrender, explaining himself. “Sorry, but you do know who we’re talking about here, right? He could care less about your family name and status.”

“That’s why _I’m_ trying to prove to him and most importantly everyone here that the D'Antonio name should be feared and respected above all else.” Santino proudly declares, lifting his chin high as his eyes burn with such a strong sense of ambition within them.

A moment of comfortable silence falls upon the two teenagers as John studies the second-year Slytherin with an unreadable expression.

“Does Tarasov still have it?”

John’s sudden question causes Santino to snap out of his thoughts, blinking. “What?”

“Does Iosef still have it? The necklace.” John elaborates, briefly glancing at the very confused Italian.

“He does?”

“Do you know his school schedule?”

Santino carefully studies him, his mouth slowly curving upwards into a cocky smirk as he decides to go along with anything John is already planning because as stated earlier, he's one petty son of a bitch and he's proud of it.

“What's your plan, Wick?”

 **~~~~~~**

It's been two weeks since John and Santino had _finally_ put their differences aside and apologize to each other. Winston on that every night had witnessed them leaving The Great Hall together then coming back in as they continued to speak with one another.

After that night, the Charms Professor took notice that the two _stubborn as hell_ boys had suddenly stopped their useless bickering and begin to quietly ignore each other, much to the older wizard's surprise and relief. But what shocks the professor even more so is that right after free period is over (meaning that detention is over for the day), they would meet up with John’s friends, Marcus and Aurelio, and Santino’s ( _only real_ ) friend, Ares.

Winston raises a brow in suspicion of what they are planning but never once bother to comment on it as he instead opts to watch the five teenagers from afar... Just in case they end up doing something completely stupid once again.

On John’s and Santino’s last day of detention, both boys arrive a few minutes early with their books in hand. They quietly take their seats, still remaining to stay far away as possible from each other during detention.

Winston reads his book, finding the peaceful silence quite refreshing, especially since they have been at each other's throats for the first two weeks of detention together. But it makes Winston wonder what John had said to the Italian that night.

Breaking the professor’s thought process, Iosef quickly enters the classroom as he takes his seat, avoiding any type of eye contact with either John or Santino.

“Ah, Mr. Tarasov, what a pleasant surprise to see you here just on time... _finally_ ,” Winston said, whispering the last part to himself as he glances back to his book.

Iosef nods, nervously glancing at Santino. The Italian briefly lifts his gaze from his paper as he stares at the Russian boy with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Santino raises a brow almost cockily as he rests his hands underneath his chin, sending him a challenging glare which causes the boy to gulp and immediately turn his head away from his stare.

Meanwhile, John lifts his gaze from his schoolwork to the two Slytherins, tasing a brow in question at Santino who responds with a lazily shrug and a smirk. John instantly deadpans, _really_ fighting the strong urge to roll his eyes as he instead turns his attention back to his work.

Once detention is finally over, Iosef quickly grabs all of his belongings and bolts right out of the room, causing Winston to raise a brow as he addresses the two teenagers who are still in the room ready to be dismissed for the day.

“I hope you two learned your lesson after a month of being here. But I better not catch you two fighting again.” Winston firmly says, adjusting the collar of his dark-colored robe before sending John a hard warning glare. “Especially you, _Johnathon_.”

“You got it, Professor.” John blankly responds, causing Santino to quietly mumble something in Italian and Winston to tiredly sigh and shake his head before gesturing them out of his classroom with a simple wave of his hand.

“Maybe... you aren't as bad as I had first thought.” John genuinely acknowledges when they're just about far away from the Charms classroom while he stuffs his hands inside of his dark trousers.

“Hmmm, at this rate, we should start making a best friend handshake.” Santino sarcastically states as he rubs his chin, which causes John to instantly scrunch up his nose at the thought.

“No, no, don't say that. People might think that we’re _actually_ friends.”

“Is that so bad?”

“I’d rather not deal with a smug professor right now... or ever.” John blankly admits, slouching his shoulders in the process as he stares back in the direction where they had just come from.

“Right.” Santino accidentally slips out an amused smile before he quickly realizes his mistake and tries covering it up with an awkward cough. He reaches a hand of his as a form of a truce... for now though...

“John.”

“Santino.” John grips his hand in a firm handshake, nodding his head in respect before turning away as he walks.

John stuffs his hands back inside his trousers once more as he quietly heads to the Ravenclaw dorm so he can hopefully finish binding the cover of a book before dinner begins.

Once John disappears from the Italians view, Santino slowly reaches his hand inside of his trousers. He carefully pulls out a silver chain, softly admiring it for a few minutes before gently placing it back into his pocket as he leaves the empty hallway.

 **~~~~~~**

Blankly staring ahead, John quickly makes his way to the Great Hall with a few books in his arms for a study session with Marcus and Aurelio.

As John arrives inside of the massive sitting area, he breathes out a small sigh as he spots Aurelio trying to cast from what he assumes is a simple transfiguration spell on his toad.

The Ravenclaw groans, rubbing his face in frustration before noticing John’s figure approaching him with a small smile, causing him to return it with a grin.

“Hey, Aurelio.” John greets with a nod before pointing at the toad that’s comfortably resting on a few stacked books. “Need any help?”

“Na man, I’m all good here. See?” He dismisses his offer with his hand as he rolls up the sleeves of his robe, flicking his wand while muttering the spell.

Not so surprisingly the spell backfires on him as he and John stare at the now disfigured toad, one with raised brows and the other with a blank expression. Aurelio slams his forehead against the table, quietly throwing curses to himself as John silently watches him in amusement while he takes a seat beside him.

“Are you so sure about that?”

“Shut it, Wick.”

“Are you _still_ having trouble with that spell, Aurelio?” Marcus asks, raising his brows in disbelief as he takes his seat from across both of them.

“Well, it's not _my_ fault it doesn't _exactly_ make sense,” Aurelio grumbles, briefly lifting his head to glance at his friend.

John and Marcus glance at each other, both with raised eyebrows as they open their mouths to speak but Aurelio quickly shuts them up as he lifts his hands in surrender.

“Okay, it may make sense to you two but not me. So, I suggest you shut your mouths before I make you.” Aurelio warns, pointing an accusing finger towards them both.

“Whatever you say, Aurelio.” Marcus shrugs, causing the Ravenclaw to childishly stick his tongue at him while folding his arms together.

John stares at his friends with a smile before his attention shifts upwards to a beautiful creamed-colored barn owl as it flies over him and the other students sitting at the table.

He watches as the owl drops a small dark green box in front of a brunette girl who's sitting at the Slytherin table. Squinting his brown eyes, he notices that the girl is none other than Gianna D'Antonio herself, the older sister of Santino who's a seventh year, in the same house as her younger brother.

At first, Gianna seems to be quite confused about the sudden appearance of the tiny box. But as she slowly opens it, John watches her gasp, covering her mouth with a hand from what he guesses is from shock. She carefully pulls out a silver necklace, admiring it with such softness within her blue-colored eyes before she gently cradles it to her chest.

John shifts his gaze away from her and stops Santino staring at his sister with a soft and genuine smile gracing on his lips. The Italian glances at John, giving him a nod as a quiet ‘thank you’ before turning his attention back to his textbook.

John returns the small gesture, a ghost of a smile appearing on his features before he shifts his gaze back to his two friends who are currently reviewing their notes from an earlier class.

“For what class are we going through again?”


End file.
